The present invention relates generally to fastener driving tools, and more particularly to a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support and stabilize, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, while the first fastener of the collated array or strip of fasteners is being readied to be sheared and separated from the collated array or strip of fasteners and driven through the tool discharge bore or muzzle and into a substrate by means of a suitable driver blade mechanism or the like, and in addition, the support device also serves to assist in the shearing and separation of the first uppermost fastener from the remaining fasteners disposed within the collated strip or array of fasteners, as well as to prevent misalignment of the first uppermost fastener as the same is being driven within and through the drive bore of the tool by the driver blade mechanism.
In connection with the attachment, for example, of sheathing materials to substrates comprising, for example, light to medium gauge steel, the fastener installation tools conventionally being used are most often electrically-powered screw guns. These tools, however, are often cumbersome and are sometimes deficient in the amount of power they can generate in connection with the driving of the fasteners into the light to medium gauge steel substrates. As an alternative to the aforenoted electrically-powered screw guns, pneumatically-powered fastener driving tools have been utilized, however, such pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tools have not been deemed commercially acceptable, and therefore has not enjoyed widespread commercial success, in view of the need for an air compressor and operatively associated air hose in order to power the tool. In addition, such pneumatically-powered tools also exhibit some of the operational drawbacks characteristic of the electrically-powered screw guns in that they are cumbersome to use and do not consistently generate the requisite amount of power required to drive the fasteners in order to, for example, secure exterior sheathing materials to steel frames or substrates. Portable, self-contained combustion-powered fastener driving tools are therefore usually preferred in connection with the overall utility, operational convenience and efficiency, and the requisite amount of power that can be generated by means of such fastener driving tools. In any case, regardless of the particular type of fastener driving tool which is employed, all conventional fastener driving tools comprise internal structural assemblies which exhibit or present potential problems or difficulties in connection with the continuous operation of the fastener driving tools in an operationally consistent and efficient manner whereby frequent operational shut-downs of the tool, because of necessary repair or maintenance procedures, are effectively obviated.
For example, in connection with conventional fastener driving tools wherein a plurality of fasteners are disposed within the tool magazine by means of a collated array or strip of fasteners, it is desirable and important to maintain proper coaxial alignment of the first uppermost fastener within the drive bore and muzzle sections of the fastener driving tool as the first uppermost fastener is being driven through the drive bore and muzzle sections of the fastener driving tool such that first uppermost driven fastener does not become jammed within the tool, or in addition, such that the first uppermost driven fastener is not ultimately improperly inserted and installed, that is, in a skewed or tilted manner, within the particular substrate into which the fastener is desirably being installed. In addition, it is likewise desirable and important that the second uppermost fastener within the collated array or strip of fasteners, and thereby, by extension, all of the remaining or residual fasteners within the collated array or strip of fasteners, be properly supported and stabilized in order to prevent or reduce severe shock or vibrational forces from being impressed upon all of such remaining or residual fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the tool magazine so as to effectively prevent the structural integrity of the collation strip or band securing the plurality of fasteners together within the collated array or strip of fasteners from being adversely affected whereby, for example, any shredding or even partial disintegration of the same could result in improper support and jamming of the fasteners within the tool magazine. Still yet further, it is desirable and important to ensure that the first uppermost fastener is properly sheared and separated from the remaining or residual fasteners, comprising the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the tool magazine, at a substantially precise proper location such that the first uppermost fastener does not become misaligned within the drive bore and muzzle sections of the fastener driving tool, or that excess collation strip debris is not generated, either one of which scenarios can cause jamming of the tool and operational inefficiency.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool which can support and stabilize, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, while the first fastener of the collated array or strip of fasteners is being readied to be sheared and separated from the collated array or strip of fasteners, and driven in a properly aligned manner through the tool discharge bore or muzzle and into a substrate by means of a suitable driver blade mechanism or the like, which can facilitate the proper shearing and separation of the first uppermost fastener from the remaining or residual fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the tool magazine, and which can facilitate the proper coaxial alignment of the first uppermost fastener while the same is being driven through the drive bore and muzzle sections of the fastener driving tool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation so as to overcome the various operative disadvantages and drawbacks characteristic of PRIOR ART fastener driving tools.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation so as to provide the second uppermost fastener with a requisite amount of support and stability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation so as to facilitate the proper shearing and separation of the first uppermost fastener of the collated array or strip of fasteners from the remaining fasteners disposed within the tool magazine.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation so as to effectively prevent misalignment of the first uppermost fastener within the collated array or strip of fasteners during the driving of the first uppermost fastener through the discharge bore or muzzle of the fastener driving tool.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved telescoping support device operatively connected to the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element of the fastener driving tool so as to support, for example, the second uppermost fastener of a collated array or strip of fasteners, and therefore by extension, the remaining fasteners of the collated array or strip of fasteners disposed within the fastener tool magazine, during a fastener driving operation so as to facilitate the proper shearing and separation of the first uppermost fastener of the collated array or strip of fasteners from the remaining fasteners disposed within the tool magazine. More particularly, the support device comprises a tubular pocket or a pair of prongs within which the forward or nose portion of the second uppermost fastener of the collated array or strip of fasteners is disposed when the workpiece engagement probe or work contact element, and the support device fixedly mounted thereon, is effectively moved rearwardly as the fastener driving tool is moved forwardly toward the substrate into which the fasteners are to be driven. The forward or nose portion of the second uppermost fastener within the collated array or strip of fasteners is therefore adequately supported and stabilized such that the first uppermost fastener within the collated array or strip of fasteners can in fact be sheared, separated, and driven in a properly aligned manner through the discharge bore or muzzle of the fastener driving tool while shock forces normally imparted to the remaining fasteners within the collated array or strip of fasteners are optimally minimized. In addition, the support device also structurally cooperates with the driving bore and muzzle structure so as to facilitate and maintain coaxial alignment of the driven fastener within the drive bore and muzzle structures of the fastener driving tool, and still further, the leading or upstream edge or end portion of the support device effectively serves as a shearing edge so as to ensure proper shearing of the collation strip at a substantially precise location halfway between adjacent pairs of interconnected fasteners disposed upon the collated array or strip of fasteners.